jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinx
}} Jinx is a character in Jak II and Jak 3. An explosives expert who originally worked for Krew alongside his companions Grim and Mog, he later assisted Torn and the Freedom League during the war against the Metal Heads and KG Death Bots in Haven City. He often appeared in missions in which Jak and Daxter had to escort or otherwise protect him while he focused on detonating targets or delivering explosives. History s along with Jak, Grim, and Mog.]] Jinx first appeared in Jak II, during the mission "Escort men through sewers". He, Mog, and Grim were commissioned by Krew to blow up one of Mar's statues in the sewers to retrieve the Heart of Mar artifact inside. Jak was tasked with escorting them safely through the metal head-infested sewers (specifically crawling with hoseheads). Jinx appeared to be the leader of the trio, and was also the one who created, set, and detonated the explosives. Jinx reappeared in Jak 3, assisting Torn and the Freedom League during the war against the Metal Heads and KG Death Bots. Jinx was tasked with detonating critical eco grid power junctions around the Port and Industrial Section, which if destroyed could lower KG barriers. Jak was tasked with protecting Jinx throughout the embattled city streets while he did so, in the mission "Destroy eco grid with Jinx", after which he gave Jak the Needle Lazer Morph Gun mod. Later on, Jinx revealed that he captured and reprogrammed an enemy blast bot, which Jak could remotely control through a war zone to ultimately detonate another KG barrier separating the Industrial Section from the southern Slums, in the mission "Break barrier with blast bot". Lastly, Jinx piloted the HellCat fighter throughout the city to protect Torn, while he drove a cargo transport into the Metal Head tower's barrier. Jak manned the mounted dual turret on the fighter, as part of the mission "Blow open tower door". Characteristics Jinx is a male human, with a slim, muscular build, and blond hair (slicked back and tied into a ponytail), green eyes, and fair skin. He uses two utility belts slung across both sides of his chest that are presumably used for holding explosive-related devices in its pockets. In Jak II, he carries two large barrels of explosives on his back. In both appearances, he wears a sleeveless green tunic and beige pants, as well as a red bandana and large blue gloves identical in appearance to Jak's. Considering that Jak's equipment was taken from the Krimzon Guard, and that Jinx's associate Grim wears a guard helmet, it is likely Jinx's equipment is also guard standard issue. In Jak II, Jinx wielded a pistol, with an additional pistol stashed behind his back between the explosive barrels. In Jak 3, Jinx instead only had a knife, which he kept sheathed in his left glove. Jinx's cigar was inspired by his stereotypical "gangster" personality, attributed to his Brooklyn accent and rough exterior. Jinx has a somewhat obnoxious and arrogant personality, though he does show a certain respect for Jak, especially after being protected in the sewers. Although brave and cunning enough to take down and reprogram a blast bot, he also exhibits some cowardice with regard to metal heads. Nevertheless, he expressed satisfaction with his job as an explosives expert tasked with going into dangerous places. Citations Category:Characters in Jak II Category:Characters in Jak 3 Category:Freedom League